TIC TAC TOE -With a twist-
by Falling4theFallen
Summary: This was my first story in my 'strip' game series, it is also my first one-shot & it's ALL LEMON. WARNING! DO NOT READ IF UNDER 18 OR EASILY OFFENDED...MA/LANGUAGE! Patch & Nora playing, obviously, 'strip' Tic Tac Toe... No flames PLZ- I am happy to say I have improved since writing this! check out my story 'You Came With Him, But You're Leaving With Me'-better LEMONS- AH/AU/OOC


**DISCLAIMER: HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF BECCA FITZPATRICK**

**THIS IS ANOTHER 'STRIP' GAME IN MY TRILOGY-BLACK JACK, TIC TAC TOE, AND STRIP MAN...**

**WARNING WARNING WARNING! VERY GRAPHIC ADULT ONLY MATERIAL/LANGUAGE, IF YOU AREN'T OVER 18 AND OR ARE EASILY OFFENDED GO BACK, THIS ISN'T THE STORY FOR YOU! **(this was my first attempt at a one shot and the first in my 'strip' game series so it isn't my best work, the others are much better but hey, we all start somewhere!)

* * *

><p><strong><span>TIC TAC TOE<span>**

**-**_With a Twist-_

"_**What are you drawing?" Nora asked curiously moving closer to take a peek at the sheet of paper.**_

"_**It's nothing, just a little something I was toying with." He showed her the sheet.**_

"_**You're kidding, Patch. That's not nothing that's the place I described to you in my dream.." She said in awe still drinking in the picture he had worked on.**_

"_**How'd you sleep?" He asked as he opened his arms for her to sit on his lap.**_

"_**Fantastic. Hence the fact that it is almost 10 and I just got up." She said looking at his watch.**_

"_**True." He said. She leaned in to kiss his lips before pulling away.**_

"_**So what's the plan for today?" Nora looked expectantly at him. Ever since they'd gotten together he always had something fun yet romantic planned for them.**_

"_**Sorry to disappoint you Angel, but I have to do something for Marcie today. I won't be around for much of the day, but I did take the liberty to call Vee**__** to hang out with you." He kissed her neck.**_

"_**Oh. Well it sucks that you won't be here, but I get to spend some time with Vee. It should be fun." She said, still partially disappointed that he wasn't going to be there to hang out with her.**_

"_**I wish I could be here all day with you but Marcie does need me. I will be home later and we can do something then." Patch assured her kissing her slightly pouting lips.**_

"_**Alright." Nora rose off of his lap.**_

"_**I guess I should go get dressed now." He sighed heading up the stairs. He hated leaving her.**_

"_**I better get dressed too. I don't need Vee questioning me about my outfit. Which will undoubtedly lead her to asking if we had sex last night." She said as she took in her silk bathrobe.**_

"_**Good plan. I don't really want Blondie knowing all about our sex life." He said.**_

"_**Neither do I. If she knows there's a very good chance that everyone else will too." Nora laughed.**_

"_**Yeah. Barbie can't keep her mouth shut." He teased, playing along full well knowing Vee. Once they got to their bedroom he shut the door and went to his closet to pull out a pair of his black jeans and **__**black Henley shirt.**_

"_**Do you ever change up your wardrobe?" Nora watched him slide on black pants and pull the shirt up over his chiseled upper body.**_

"_**Why would I need to? I look hot in anything." He teased.**_

"_**That's true I guess." Nora pulled her jeans and a t-shirt of his over her panties.**_

"_**Of course it is. I better get going. I'll see you when I get back." He kissed her softly on her lips and once on the top of her head. She followed him down the stairs and kissed him once more before he walked out of the house.**_

_**Moments later Vee showed up and walked into the house.**_

"_**I'm assuming that since you're wearing that smile you and Patch did the nasty last night for the umpteenth time." Vee said taking off her jacket and standing in front of Nora.**_

"_**Patch and I agreed what we don't want you to know what goes on behind closed doors. If we wanted you to know, we'd invite you." She teased her best friend who rolled her eyes.**_

"_**Kinky." Vee smiled.**_

"_**Change of subject. What do you want to do?" She asked.**_

"_**I don't know. Hey I have an idea, remember all those tic tac toe wars we used to have when we were younger?" Vee asked.**_

"_**Yeah, what about them?" **_

"_**We should totally do that again. It would be fun and it would pass the time until Patch gets back and I can go back to Scott." Vee finished.**_

"_**Let's do it." Nora grabbed some papers and a couple of pens. She drew the grid and won the game of rock paper scissors allowing her to go first. She put the "X" in the center square and Vee took her turn. After countless games, lunch, and more games they heard the car pull into the driveway. Patch walked into the house moments later.**_

"_**How was your day?" He asked giving her a kiss like he did each time he returned from being gone.**_

"_**Great. We literally played Tic Tac Toe for the past couple hours like we used to when we were young." Nora filled him in.**_

"_**Sounds boring as hell. You can't find something more entertaining then that?" He asked Vee.**_

"_**Hey, it was fun. But now that you're here I have an extremely sexy boyfriend to get back to." She grabbed her jacket before walking out the door.**_

"_**Wanna play?" Nora drew another grid staring at him.**_

"_**On one condition. We make this interesting. I promised you I'd make my absence up to you and I intend to do just that. How about every game one of us wins the other has to remove an item of clothing. The person who ends up naked first is the loser." Patch suggested.**_

"_**Sounds good to me. I like looking at you when you're naked." She smirked.**_

"_**Oh, but darling that's not going to happen. You're just lucky I like looking at you when you're naked too." He returned her smirk.**_

"_**Okay game on." Nora grinned in confidence.**_

"_**Ladies first." Patch winked. Nora made her first move. At the end of the first game he had taken his shirt off. At the end of the second game Nora had rid herself of her socks. Patch had glared at her after she removed her socks. It was a total cop out. End of the third game Nora had lost her shirt. Patch smirked as she took off his t-shirt, whining the entire time. She thought somehow he had cheated. He assured her that he was just too good at the game. End of the fourth game Patch had removed his socks. Nora pouted that he had taken the easy way out. All she wanted was to see his magnificent body now rather than later. At the end of the fifth game Nora lost her pants and was now sitting before him in just her bra and panties. Patch still had his jeans and briefs on. They were completely tied but at the end of the sixth game Patch had to take off his pants. He did a sexy strip tease as he slowly, agonizingly slow as he removed his pants. She could see that the game was some sort of foreplay for him since his body was giving him away much to her delight. He wanted her as much as she was wanting him. By the end of the seventh game they were tied. Somehow throughout the course of the entire series they had never tied a game. Probably because every time one of them lost it was because of a stupid mistake that they hated themselves for while they were removing an article of clothing. When the eighth game rolled to an end Nora lost her bra. She felt subconscious sitting in front of him topless. It was one thing when they were making love but she was sitting across a table from him shirtless. Nora could feel the stirrings of lust brewing in the very bottom of her belly. They both realized the importance of this game, winner take all. Whoever won this round won the entire thing. They thought out their moves very carefully, in the end Patch ended up stripping off his briefs. His always impressive erection rose up proudly against his belly as he stood in front of her completely nude. Nora licked her suddenly too dry lips as he stood in front of her without a care in the world. He probably wouldn't care too much if someone walked in right now. He was really proud of his body and knew he was better endowed than most men. Nora had never thought of the male anatomy as beautiful, but he really was. There was nothing sexier, nothing more beautiful than watching his cock disappear inside her on a regular basis.**_

"_**So you beat me, what now?" He asked huskily as he let a hand trail down to stoke his erection knowing full well it would tease her. His eyes closed slightly as he started to stroke himself making Nora let out a groan of need and lust.**_

"_**I want you." Her voice was hoarse.**_

"_**You want me do you? I don't think so. You see, my pride is wounded right now. You beat me in a game. I'm not living up to my best self at the moment."**_

"_**You're serious? You're not going to make love to me because you lost to me in a game of Tic Tac Toe?" She squealed, the ache between her thighs growing to be unbearable with each stroke of his hand.**_

"_**That pretty much sums it up. If you were to convince me that I may be able to do this right at least, then maybe I would try. Right now I lost at that stupid game of yours, I don't think I could do anything right. You may be better off pleasuring yourself." Patch smirked at her.**_

"_**What do you want me to do?" She was willing to try most anything at this point as she watched his thumb glide over the tip wiping away a drop of pre-cum.**_

"_**Convince me that I'm amazing in bed. That I do things to you that you've never felt before. Be creative." He challenged her.**_

"_**In other words you want me to talk dirty to you." She clarified.**_

"_**More or less." He raised an eyebrow daring her. **_

"_**Fine." Nora planned on the old clinical version in a bored voice as paybacks but that's not what ended up happening. She rolled her eyes before beginning. "Patch, you have the most gorgeous cock I've ever seen in my life and the way it fits inside me...God. I get wet just thinking about it..." Her voice trailed off as her mind was filling in the **__**sensations she was describing to him. "The way you move and the way you just effortlessly hit that spot deep inside of me. The one that make s me lose all control and you hit it with each and every thrust. When you have me pinned against a wall pounding into me with force letting me know I'm yours bringing me to orgasm so many times I can't think straight. The thought of you behind me pulling my hair knowing your watching yourself sink into my wetness over and over makes me want to beg you to take me until I don't know my own name. The look you get when I'm on top of you like I'm the most exquisite thing you have ever seen. I could probably cum just thinking about it. I love how thick and wide you are and how you fit inside me and in my mouth. You taste so good. I can't even begin to describe how you taste. So sweet but salty at the same time. It's incredible. I love the way you reach so deep inside of me and your cock pulses so hard before you cum I can feel it all over in me and when you do finally cum it is so thick and so hot and you don't just cum in one shot you cum over and over again like it's never going to stop and the sounds you make are my favorite sounds in the world. The look on your face like you don't want that moment to end, you're determined to make it last as long as possible. Fuck Patch, you feel so good inside of me and you can go all night cumming over and over until I collapse in exhaustion and sleep." Her voice had turned into a husky and hoarse barely audible as she relieved her words. She rubbed her thighs together subconsciously trying to get rid of some of the ache that was consuming her body with a raw and desperate need.**_

"_**Alright. That convinced me. Especially how you almost came from talking about me fucking you." He smirked knowingly but truth was he was as ready to cum as she was by her words.**_

"_**Now take me upstairs Patch, make love to me the way **__**we both want you to." She said seductively.**_

"_**No. I want to take you right here. We haven't fucked against the wall down here yet." He countered.**_

"_**I'm in no position to argue with you right now." Nora smirked. Her body was pleading now for some much needed friction.**_

"_**You're gonna be no fun this time. You're so ready for release that I'll slide in and you'll be done. I'm going to fix that for you." He took a predatory step towards her. He looked like a sleek black panther all rippling muscles exposing the power he had coupled with the grace he moved with. She didn't take a step back, she knew that whatever he was planning was going to mean great pleasure for her. He placed his hands on her hips as he slid down her body. She gasped at the feeling of his tongue on her, it felt both cool and hot on her exposed most intimate part. He held her hips still as he licked and nibbled at her sensitive flesh. Using his talented tongue to go between licking her like his favorite ice cream, penetrating her with each swipe back and forth to circling her clit before sucking it in and nibbling just hard enough to elicit a non stop stream of moans and whimpers from her lips. With one hand still on her hip to remind her to stay still he reached the other up to fondle one breast and then the other. Her head fell backwards as she succumbed in pleasure to his ministrations. She could feel her climax just around the corner and she bit down on her bottom lip to hold back her cry of passion as it ripped through her body like a lightening bolt hitting the ground over and over it shot through her. He eagerly drank from her until she had nothing left to give and she slumped forward from the intensity of her orgasm.**_

"_**Oh. my. God." She said when she had recovered a little bit.**_

"_**Patch will do just fine." **_

"_**You're arrogance with me is incredible sometimes." Nora said dryly, still slumped in his arms.**_

"_**Now if you don't mind I need you." Patch pushed her up against the wall with force. He wrapped her legs around his waist and she locked her ankles holding him closer to her. As soon as she was in position he slammed his cock in her all the way as deep as he could go making her cry out at the suddenness and the relief of finally being filled by him. Patch let out a groan as the feeling of her spread throughout his body. He wanted to move to take ownership of her body but he also wanted to stay still and let that feeling sink in the way she fit him perfectly, how tight she was, how she was just wet enough to lubricate him, but dry enough for that craved friction, the way her interior muscles would ripple their satisfaction around him and squeeze him in rhythm when she wanted him to cum until he had no choice and her body had milked every drop out of him. He held still absorbing it all until his bodies urgent needs demanded relief. He moved slowly at first but she dug her feet into him silently begging him to speed up. His self-control broke and he was moving hard and fast in and out of her slamming her into the wall with each thrust and she dug her nails into him biting him on the shoulder to keep from screaming out in passion. It wasn't long and he could feel her walls start to flutter around him and he knew she was ready to cum any second and he knew he could follow her but he wanted to make her cum again before taking care of his own needs. **_

_**"Is this what you wanted Nora? To be fucked hard?" He asked. **_

_**"God, yesss please don't stop!" She begged as if her life depended on it. **_

_**"You're mine, Angel. Mine. Say it!" He demanded, knowing this was exactly what they both needed. **_

_**"I'm yours, I'm yours. I'm fucking yours. Your going to make me cum! Goooooddd Patch" She sounded almost delirious. **_

_**"That's the idea. Cum Nora, I want you to cum." With those words she fell apart in his arms all over again. He had to grit his teeth to keep from following her. It felt too good to stop as much as he wanted to cum as much as his body was pleading its case to he wanted to hold onto this just like he had when he had first slid into her. Five, ten, fifteen minutes later neither of them could tell you, his body would wait no more and hers was on the verge of another explosion. His abs were rubbing her clit on every thrust of his hips while his cock inside of her hit every sweet spot before plowing hard into her G-spot. Each time he hit it fireworks would explode behind her eyes. She moaned and thrust her hips against his as she fought to find that final piece that would set off the explosion that was unavoidable. When her climax hit her it was with the force of a perfect storm. She had never experienced something so intense. Her body tightened like a windup toy wound past the point it should be then released suddenly her whole body responded with force. The pulsing of his cock signaling his imminent release only made her cum harder. Not even biting down could stop the screams of bliss he elicited from her. He felt his balls tighten and the cum shooting up through his cock as her body wrung it out of him. "You. Are. Mine. Got that? Mine!" He groaned in her ear and on the last mine his body detonated exploding cum all over her womb in river after river of his seed. He kept moving until they had both rode their orgasms out to total and utter completion before he slowed to a stop inside of her.**_

_**Nora had all but passed out in his arms and he laid his forehead to hers and when he could breathe again he whispered with a shaky voice. "Remind me to play Tic Tac Toe **__**more often with you." He chuckled. **_

_**"Only if you lose." She giggled.**_


End file.
